Rumors
by recchinon
Summary: Yui heard some rumors about Mizuki sensei...


Disclaimer: I don't own Hatsukare

.

1

.

.

.

"Mizuki-sensei has a girlfriend!"

Yui stopped as she heard one of her classmate announced the news. The girls and Sakki were having their lunch in the school backyard at the time. Yui was about to bite her fried prawn when Kyoko announced the news. The other girls squealed upon hearing the news. Sakki looked at Yui from the corner of his eyes but he said nothing. Both of them waited for Kyoko to continue whatever she was about to say.

Yui bit her lower lip, worried that her secret had been revealed. These girls were her bestfriends, she knew they wouldn't cause trouble for her, but if these girls knew, then it meant the whole school would probably had known it... She closed her eyes tightly, afraid to imagine what would happened if the other students, or the teacher, or even the principal!, knew that she was going out with her homeroom teacher, Mizuki Kujo. It was her final year, she didn't want to be expelled from the school and more than that she didn't want Mizuki-sensei to lose his job.

"No way, he said he was single!"

"Stupid, he said that last year! It's been a year!" Kyoko rolled her eyes, "besides, do you really expect someone like Mizuki-sensei to be single? Seriously! Look at him! He is so hot!"

Sakki laughed nervously, "you shouldn't call your own teacher 'hot', that sounds so wrong."

Kyoko rolled her brown eyes, "but he is HOT. You shouldn't deny it," she turned to Yui who was trying to swallow her lunch, "right Yui, don't you agree with me?"

Yui smiled faintly, she didn't really know how to react.

"So? Now tell us who is Sensei's girlfriend?" Sena pouted, "Is she one of the students?"

Yui hold her breath.

"Are you kidding me?" When Kyoko laughed, Yui was torn between feeling relieved and confused, "do you think someone like Mizuki-sensei would date one of the student?"

"How would we know?" Ayaka frowned, "you tell us."

Kyoko sighed, "Girls, I mean seriously, do you honestly think that someone as mature as Mizuki-sensei would be interested in dating a student?"

Yui pouted when both of the girls shook their head. She wanted to tell them that they were wrong but the look Sakki had given to her told her to keep her mout shut. She realized that Sakki was right. They shouldn't know about the fact that she had been dating their beloved sensei for about a year now.

Or that they had promised to get married one day.

"I saw Mizuki-sensei in a coffee shop in Shibuya yesterday," Kyoko started to explain, "I was with my boyfriend and I saw Sensei, he didn't see us ofcourse but we were so close that I know for sure it was really him, he was with a really beautiful woman. She is really tall and has this long black hair. They looked so friendly toward each other, there is something special between them, I know it!"

Ayaka sighed, "how do you know they were not just friend? Sensei is really nice toward everyone. They could be just friend, you know..."

"So how does she look? More specifically please!" Sena asked excitedly.

"No, it was different, he had his hand around her waist! It was so intimate!" Kyoko grinned, "Well she looked about twenty five or twenty seven, who knows? But she is really beautiful. And she is about D."

Yui frowned, "what D?"

"Her cup size!"

"Uwaaaah!" Sena's face turned bright red all of sudden, "no wonder we had no chance, Sensei likes big breasts!"

"Big breasted, mature and beautiful woman," Kyoko added, "I heard he called her 'Shiori' or something..."

Yui couldn't take it anymore. She took her lunch box with her and stood up then left the group hastily. She didn't need too hear anymore of the story.

"What's wrong with her?" She could hear Sena asked.

Sakki laughed faintly, "maybe she felt sick."

.

So what if you didn't have big boobs? Yui was B cup and she never really worried about her size. She wasn't that tall but she wasn't the shortest girl in her class. Her hair was kind of short, only about her shoulder but it was wavy naturally and she loved the natural light color. Everything about her was so normal. So average. She never thought she was pretty but she knew she wasn't ugly. She knew that Mizuki-sensei thought that she was cute.

She should be happy with that but if what Kyoko just said was true, then the woman she had been seen to be with Mizuki-sensei last night was the complete opposite of her. If Sensei really liked that kind of woman, what should she do?

Yui sighed as she walked back to the classroom. She hated when she felt like this. This kind of feeling was so childish. Being so jealous over something like this... Mizuki-sensei wouldn't be happy if he knew she had this kind of doubt about him.

"Oi, Yui!"

Yui stopped right in front of her classroom's door and turned around. A familiar blonde guy waving his hand as he jogged toward her. He had the usual smile plastered on his face. Yui smiled at the guy. As usual, seeing Kakeru's smile always made her feeling better. He always had this kind of positive energy radiating from his body and affecting people around him.

"Kakeru, what's wrong? You need something from me?"

Now that they were in the third year, Kakeru and Yui were not in the same class anymore. It was a little bit lonely without Kakeru and Sakki in her class but since Sakki always joined her during the lunch and Kakeru lived right next door, Yui didn't feel that sad. Besides, her homeroom teacher was still the same with last year, Mizuki Sensei.

Kakeru rubbed under his nose and nodded, "I just wanted to tell you that I had a practice today with the soccer club," he explained, "so I couldn't walk you home."

Yui smiled, Kakeru had been promoted as the new captain for their soccer team and he looked so happy lately, she understood that soccer meant a lot for him, "don't worry, I could walk alone."

Kakeru frowned. He actually didn't really like the idea of letting her to go home alone, "your brother had told me to walk you home everyday now that he had graduated from school."

Her stupid brother had been overdoing it again. Yui had never really believed that her brother would go as far as telling Kakeru to walk her home everyday only to make sure that Mizuki-sensei didn't do that. Yui had never told him but maybe his own wild instinct had made him aware of her feeling towards Mizuki-sensei.

"Non sense," Yui waved her hand, the bell was ringing as she did so, "don't worry, I won't tell Nii-chan okay? Now go back to your classroom! The teacher would come soon."

"Are you sure you're okay? I can asked Shun or Aoto to walk you home..." He frowned, "or I could walk you home first before the practice."

"Don't worry, Kakeru," Yui laughed, his worry face was really amusing, "just do your best in soccer practice ok? And treat me donut some other time! I will not tell Onii-chan!"

"Thank you Yui! You are my goddess!" Kakeru pulled her in a quick hug before he released her and ran toward his own class room.

She was still waving her hand when a familiar cough startled her. The almost seventeen years old girl stepped aside from the door and tilted her head. In front of her, a man in a dark grey tailored suit stood handsomely, hands folded in front of his chest. The man was ten years older, handsome with the signature whisker on his pointy chin, and tall. He was Mizuki Kujo, the young and popular amongst the student teacher, who was also her secret boyfriend.

Yui face turned beet red as she took another step aside to let him enter the classroom. She wonder how he could appear so suddenly like that.

_Did he see that?_

"What are you doing standing here, Shinomiya-san?" He smiled casually as he walked pass her, "everybody, get back to your own seat, let's continue our lesson."

Yui was sure that Mizuki-sensei saw it, when Kakeru hugged her just now. It didn't mean anything of course but she wished he would show some kind of jealousy instead of being so aloof and cool like usual.

He saw another guy hugged her and he acted so casually, while she _heard _some rumor about him being with a random woman and she felt so jealous.

She wondered if it were because of their age difference or maybe she just loved him more than he her.

.

Yui walked slowly.

When she walked alone like this, she couldn't help but to think about many things. Especially about Mizuki-sensei who had been so busy lately. He even canceled their date yesterday because he had to finish some work.

She frowned. Sensei must be so busy yesterday that he had to cancel their date, so it was impossible for him to be somewhere with another woman, wasn't it? Kyoko must had been wrong.

Or even if she was right, the woman shouldn't have been his girlfriend like what Kyoko thought. Because however, Yui was still his girlfriend, right?

Yui sighed. If only she was few years older... They had been dating for almost a year but he hadn't done anything more than a kiss to her. He didn't even kiss her lips except for those three times, and that one time she initiated it herself. Mizuki-sensei was going to be twenty seven and he was a man, of course he need to... You know... But he never had touched her, not like _that. _And now that she heard about the woman from Kyoko she wondered if he did it with another woman.

Suddenly she felt an invisible hand crushed her lungs.

No, she shouldn't think like that. But...

"Oi, Yui!"

Yui stopped when he heard someone called her name. She knew that voice.

"You're going home alone?" A man with dark blue hair jogged toward her, a pair of black framed glasses made him looked even better. Shunichiro smiled goofily as he started walking next to her, "I am also going this way, we can go home together."

The gamer sounded perfectly normal but Yui know better. Kakeru must have asked him to walk her home. She would scold Kakeru later but right now, he could just ask few things to Shunichiro.

"Say, Shun-kun, are you busy?"

Shun shook his head almost immediately, "I am totally free, why?"

"Hmm, how about some donut?"

Yui knew she shouldn't have talked about this matter with other guy, but she really need to hear about this from a guy's point of view. She smiled happily when Shunichiro laughed and told her that he would have some donut with her.

.

"Say, Shun-kun, do you have a girlfriend?"

Shun was about to bite his own donut when Yui asked him the question. He paused for a moment before slowly bit the donut and chewed it thoughtfully. They both knew he didn't have a girlfriend.

"Well," he swallowed and drank his coffee, "is it about your boyfriend?"

Yui blushed but she decided not to say anything.

"The answer is no, I don't have a girlfriend," Shunichiro frowned, this was not his favorite topic, "and I am really sorry to say this, but I don't have any experience to share, so if you're looking for some advice, I am afraid I am even more green than you..."

Yui sighed, "so, let me asked you, do you have someone you love?"

Shunichiro shook his head almost immediately, "no, no, no, I don't!"

Yui frowned. Shunichirou really couldn't help her in this matter. She was really hopeless. She took a deep breath before finally looked into his blue eyes once again, "uh, well, then... Do you think I am attractive?"

"Wh-what?!"

It was almost impossible but Shunichiro's face turned even redder than before. He looked nervous as he tried to look anywhere but Yui.

"Am I not attractive?"

"What are you saying?" Shunichiro didn't look at her, "you're uh, you're cute."

"Really?"

"Uh... Yeah..."

Yui grinned, for some weird reason she felt better, "thanks!"

She didn't realize that two tables away from them few girls wearing the same uniform as her was trying so hard not to squeal as they took picture with their mobile phone.

There would be another rumors tomorrow...

.

TBC.

.

.

Author's Note:

First of all, English isn't my first language.

Then second, welcome to Hatsukare's world!


End file.
